This invention relates generally to the art of fabric embellishments utilizing a needle and thread, and more particularly, to a novel fabric construction for such embellishments.
Various fabrics have been utilized throughout history for needle and thread embellishments. Such embellishments are identified by various names, depending on the types of stitches utilized. Examples of such embellishments include needlepoint, cross stitch, and back stitch. Other techniques of interlacing a thread through the interstices of a fabric have also been devised. These needle and thread embellishments are conventionally carried out on large consistent weave fabrics which are suitable for ultimate framing or attachment to other fabrics for use in furniture or other ornamental purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,332 to Kleinwald describes a process for producing embroidery designs utilizing a face fabric and a base fabric which sharply delineates the underlying embroidery design.
U.S. Pat.No. 1,581,936 to Lehmann discloses an embroidery pattern wherein individual stitches are extremely close together to conceal the base fabric. This result is brought about by the angularity and the thickness of thread utilized to produce the embroidery.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,333,687 to Strasburger discloses an open wire net which is embellished with threads by working the threads through the interstices of the net. The net is rigid in comparison to fabrics which are normally utilized for such embellishment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,342,569 to Bernstein discloses a method of making button and button hole strips for plackets. The strips are prepared by embroidering a large piece of fabric with a series of embroidery stitches. Alternating strips are provided respectively with embroidery for button holes and embroidery marking for buttons in alignment therewith. The strips are severed from one another so as to provide individual strips for plackets. Individual strips thus have either discontinuous warp threads or filling threads which are prevented from unraveling by the edge embroidery thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,098,259 to Schifter discloses a double thread cross stitched embroidered fabric having embroidery comprising successively interconnected stitches presenting on one face of the fabric stitches disposed in spaced parallel rows and cross stitches disposed transversely of the spaced parallel rows which intersect each other and interconnect with each other on the reverse side of the fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,962 to Mabry discloses a needlework canvas through which a ribbon is interlaced for embellishment. The canvas is completely covered between predetermined margins.
While many specialized forms of stitching and embellishment are described above, they are all adapted for use on relatively large backings which are ultimately cut or trimmed to a suitable size.